


like me, like me

by nisakomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: Like me, you are tangled in this complicated thing. Like me, you fell and you continue to fall. Like me, like this, we like each other.





	like me, like me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soonhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhui/gifts).



> 우린 뭘 어쩌겠어  
> 너는 내가 없으면  
> 나랑 똑같이 힘들  
> 텐데 뭘 어쩌겠어  
> 우리 
> 
> bingo drabble (soonhui, inspired by home)

 

 

 

The record store. An Eastern medicine pharmacy. Two clothing stores, one of which also sells shoes.

Junhui lifts his head.

He’s been counting down ever since he got off the bus, keeping his head lowered against the bite of the wind, unable to survey his surroundings. Half a block, and then he can turn right onto the street of his apartment. Almost—

“There you are.”

The voice makes Junhui look up again, properly this time and not just a glance through the fake fur of his hood, squinting through the snow coming down at a slant. He didn’t need to look up to recognize Soonyoung, not after seeing the dark brown of his boots matched with the distinctive red laces. Well, he didn’t need to see Soonyoung at all to know it was him just from his voice.

“I rang your buzzer but didn’t get a response. Thought you were sleeping. Or didn’t want to answer, I guess.” Soonyoung kicks at the ground, disrupting the sludge underfoot, getting specks of grey on the toe of his shoe.

“I thought,” Junhui begins. He swallows. “I thought you were angry with me.”

His gaze is lowered to the mound of slush Soonyoung has built at their feet, but when he doesn’t get a reply, Junhui’s eyes drift upward to Soonyoung’s face.

Soonyoung’s looking at him seriously. It’s not an angry expression, but it’s not the usual fond one he’s used to and normally spoiled by. Maybe the best match he can think of is the look Soonyoung sometimes gives him when he says something really weird and Soonyoung has to think about it for a while before concluding Junhui hasn’t grown a second head.

“Junhui, you haven’t been replying to my messages,” he says slowly, enunciating each syllable of his name in a way that Junhui isn’t used to. “Tell me, if you had been home instead and I hadn’t run into you out here, would you have let me in?”

Junhui doesn’t know how to answer that question. The fact of the matter was, he hadn’t been at home when Soonyoung found him. They met, like this, Junhui nearly walking into Soonyoung because of the low visibility from the winter storm. He shivers, even though it’s not particularly cold inside his winter coat, and Soonyoung is sort of blocking out any snow from blowing into his face. How could he know what he would have done if he hadn’t done it?

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly.

“Mm.”

Soonyoung’s still looking at him, he thinks. Junhui doesn’t see him doing it, but he feels like he’s being watched, and it makes him squirmy inside his boots.

“Jun-ah…”

Junhui lowers his chin. “…Hm?”

“Do you want to talk standing outside? Or can we go inside, y’know, to avoid the bad weather?”

Junhui hates talking. Sure, he loves rambling, but having to talk seems terribly ominous. The weather outside is messy, like his feelings right now. It seems more fitting just to process things outside, with all the force of nature’s pathetic fallacy.

Suddenly, forcefully, Junhui says: “I was avoiding you because I thought if we talked, you were going to break up with me!” He thinks it’s rather bravely too.

He meets Soonyoung’s eyes, cheeks flushed from the cold and the sudden rush of blood to his head. His hands are curled into fists inside his pockets, warm, almost sweaty.

“You thought if we……” Soonyoung looks at him with the same expression as before, like Junhui’s grown a second head. “I see.” He turns around and then looks back. “I think we have a couple things to talk about and I’d rather do it somewhere warm if that’s okay with you.”

“…” Junhui remains rooted to his spot, lips pressed together into a line. Ugh, talking.

“I’m not going to break up with you, Junhui.”

He considers this. “Oh.” Junhui takes two steps forward, bowing his head against the wind. “Okay. Let’s go back.”

And like that he’s swept back into the walk home, trailing after Soonyoung even though it’s his own apartment they’re headed to. Soonyoung swipes his copy of the fob to get through the main doors, Soonyoung pushes the button for the 23rd floor, Soonyoung wiggles his key into the lock and holds open the door for Junhui.

Seriously, it’s Junhui’s apartment. He pays the full rent on it every month. Yet he hasn’t even had to dig his keychain out from his bag.

Soonyoung could have just let himself in earlier, Junhui thinks. But instead he’d rang in and not walked in any further without Junhui’s say-so. He rather appreciates that, like there’s some boundaries that Soonyoung would not cross, some spaces that are kept separate.

Still, now, Junhui’s hovering in front of the threshold feeling very much like a visitor instead of the host, nervous to step into the foyer that feels more foreign than comforting. He slips off his shoes, placing them gingerly in the corner of the shoe rack, watches Soonyoung toe off his boots without undoing the laces and then leave them on the entrance mat which is already soaking up stuck on snow and ice.

By the time Junhui’s finished unzipping his coat, Soonyoung has already hung his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on a thick wool sweater and padded over to the sofa. He waits for Junhui and then pats the spot beside him, indicating to sit down.

Junhui sits stiffly with one foot tucked underneath him, staring awkwardly at Soonyoung’s shoulder, where a tiny feather has escaped from the stuffing in his jacket and stuck to his ultramarine sweater, a tiny dot of white in a sea of blue. They’re on the same sofa but Soonyoung seems ten nautical miles away.

“I guess I don’t have to ask why you weren’t taking my calls,” Soonyoung says. He’s not quite sprawled across the couch cushion, but his thighs fill out his light-wash jeans, contrasting the medium grey of the canvas underneath him.

“I was scared,” Junhui admits.

“I wish you hadn’t been.” Soonyoung looks up, eyes fixating on something in the ceiling. “I want to ask you for your trust in us, but I think it means you don’t know how much I like you. And maybe I’m frustrated, a little, at the fact that I haven’t been able to show you that.”

Junhui doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything.

“I wanted us to talk so I could apologize.”

“Apologize? Why would you apologize to me?”

Soonyoung’s gaze remains on the spot above him. “See, that’s why I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten as angry as I did. I didn’t like being interrupted when I had stuff to finish before my deadline but…” Soonyoung finally glances at Junhui, but then looks away again. “I’m sorry I erupted on you, Moon Jun.”

Junhui can’t help it. He hears the nickname and just goes for it, swoops in for the kill, pressing his lips to Soonyoung’s mouth and pulling away quickly.

“Junhui, you—” Soonyoung looks stunned for a moment and then turns his head, bursting into laughter.

Oh.

That’s what had been missing.

It’s the first time Junhui’s seen Soonyoung smile all day and he bites back a smile of his own, finally curling in on himself into a more comfortable position, poor posture and all. He sinks into his couch, takes in the familiar surroundings, the off-white kitchen cabinets, glass coffee table, pale painted walls, upward quirk of Soonyoung’s lips. He’s in his house. He’s at home.

“I’m sorry for bothering you when you were busy, Soonsoon.”

“Ugh. Come here, you ginormous goof.” Soonyoung tugs him close, shifting sideways on the couch and tilting Junhui off balance until he’s spilling into Soonyoung’s lap, head tucked under Soonyoung’s chin. “I know you weren’t trying to be annoying, which is why I felt so bad about yelling so much.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Junniejun.”

“Sooniesoon.”

Soonyoung laughs again, and Junhui can feel it in his chest, where he’s pressed against Soonyoung’s body.

“I think we need to come up with better communication strategies.” He snorts. “That sounds dumb…but laying out when I really can’t be disturbed might be helpful. Like a door sign or something.”

“And I’ll try to check the calendar for upcoming important dates so I know when you’re busy…”

“Jeez,” Soonyoung says, rubbing circles on Junhui’s back. “And you thought I was going to break up with you…” He lifts Junhui’s chin up, peering curiously at him. “If I really had wanted to do that, what would you have done?”

“Showered you with love,” Junhui answers with determination. “Made you food. Brought you presents. Win you back.”

“Yeah, you’d have won me over pretty easily,” Soonyoung agrees. He leans forward to give Junhui a kiss. And then another one. And another. Each time gentle and sweet, and then once more when he doesn’t let Junhui go, lightly capturing his bottom lip before tilting his head to rest their foreheads together.

Junhui’s eyes flutter open, he hadn’t even noticed them close, and Soonyoung has this serene look on his face that makes his breath hitch.

“I like you too much,” Soonyoung whispers, eyes still closed. “How could I leave you after this kind of squabble, especially when I messed up too?”

The thing is, Junhui can tell that Soonyoung likes him. Soonyoung looks at him with enough warmth that it can heat Junhui’s insides into goo for several hours, cups Junhui’s face with enough gentleness that Junhui feels like he’s safe. It isn’t that Junhui doesn’t trust Soonyoung likes him, it’s that Junhui’s terrified of having that taken away. And that fear can be very very powerful.

“You know,” Junhui says, “Soonyoung is very soft.” He touches one finger to Soonyoung’s lips. “Here,” he says, “and here,” he repeats, brushing a knuckle against Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Here too,” he says once more, patting Soonyoung’s left thigh.

Soonyoung takes Junhui’s hand and holds it against his own cheek again, nestling his face against Junhui’s palm. “I can’t decide if that’s a compliment or an insult. But I think I kind of like it?”

“The softest part of Soonyoungie is his heart,” Junhui says solemnly, giving Soonyoung’s face a few pats.

“Your brain is so weird,” Soonyoung mutters. “Although this kind of weird is fine. It’s kind of cute. Don’t think the weird thoughts where you worry about us breaking up though, okay?”

Junhui grins. “You think I’m cute.”

Soonyoung stares at him. “Obviously?”

“Good. I think you’re cute too.”

“You total weirdo…Okay, move, it’s your turn to be big spoon.”

“No!”

“Stop clinging! Junhui, don’t look at me like that, you got your cuddles, I want mine too—I’m not letting go of you! Just turn around—Junnie!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessed with the lyrics of home since it came out. it's beautiful. if you have a chance i would recommend looking up a good translation unlike the one offered as captions on the mv. if you can read them side-by-side with the korean it's even better because you see how well they're written... the song is pretty and stark and poignant. i can't express how easy it was to write this fic - i opened up a document and soonhui's existences fell directly into my lap. love and kisses to meimei.


End file.
